Memory
by Wyatts-Sexii-Biatch-x-x
Summary: Memory, a fanfiction based on Charmed with a hint of a crossover with the Musical Cats, not as bad as it sounds I promise, its all explained in the fanfic as it progresses. All of it set in the future of Charmed with Chris, Wyatt, Bianca and some OCs.


**

* * *

Memory**

_Wyatt's Sexii Biatch…_

_

* * *

_

_This fanfic is a crossover in some ways to the musical Cats because of one of the characters but that will be explained throughout the fan fiction. Basically this is about Chris and Bianca, Chris's best friend Debbie and also to do with Chris's older brother Wyatt._

_

* * *

_

_I don't own anything in this fan fiction yet except for Debbie, who is my own character, so please don't sue me. I don't want to own anything except maybe Wyatt but that's a different case all together. Please read and review if you like. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

Chemistry. Urgh! Yes, it was obvious the blonde haired girl hated the subject she was currently in. Cursing heavily under her breath as she tried to concentrate, seeing as she was pouring dangerous chemicals into the same beaker, so yes, she had to concentrate and be very careful. This was why she was so oblivious to the world.

"Hey Debs!"

Gah! She split the liquid into the other one when a hand was placed onto her shoulder and her brown eyes stared up at her 'attacker.' Standing behind her, she became face to face with the Halliwell male and instantly her chocolate shaded eyes glared at him, as if to scare him, obviously not working. She put the beaker down, still failing to realise the bubbles created from the mixture was pouring over her hand.

"CHRIS!"

"What?"

God, he sounded so innocent. She would have hit him over the head for that, but she simply didn't feel up to that today. Her eyes cast down to the mixture before she screamed seeing the bubbles that were engulfing her hand. Cursing again, loudly, to the whole class. She captured the attention to the brunette guy behind her and he grabbed some paper towels and helped her clean up the mess on the table.

"That was your fault!"

"Oh really? Explain."

"Well if you never scared me like that maybe I wouldn't have dropped the hydrochloric acid into it!"

"The what-I-chloric acid into what?"

Her eyes glared up at him once again and he playfully shivered as if she was scaring him and she moved her hand up and swiftly slapped him over the top of the head and he scowled. She stuck out her tongue stating it was no wonder he was failing chemistry and he took pretend offence to her outburst.

"What do you mean failing chemistry?"

"You know just what I mean."

Debbie threw the used paper towels into the black bagged covered bin underneath the table she was working on and looked back up to Chris. He was glaring at her and she basically laughed. Really, he was so funny. No wonder they were best friends. They played off each other so easily.

"Bastard."

"Thank you."

Then Chris stopped laughing before pointing at Debbie and pointed out that she swore, she looked alarmed and stated "did I" and they both started laughing hysterically and the rest of the class stared at them, knowing it was just another one of their moments. But, even though Debbie and Chris never noticed it, the rest of the class did. They were so annoying!

"It's not like you've never swore before."

"You fucking lier!"

They laughed again, they seemed to laugh a lot. Well there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Nope. At least they didn't think so. Debbie bent down to get her bag, picking up the white tiny rucksack, she looked up at Chris, who was talking to another boy in the class. She sighed shaking her head, getting back up but before she could… there was a bang and an ouch… yes, the accident prone girl had banged her head… again.

"Make way for Miss Graceful."

Debbie glared.

"Ouch."

She glared again seeing as he burst into laughter - this time laughter directed at her but at least she never took any offence to it, well he would have known if she had done because he would have felt a sharp pain in his chin and would have felt something worse than the headache she had right at that moment.

"Hurry up, Wy's waiting."

"Sure I'll just tell him how you made me do all the work… again."

"You kidding, I got the hydrochloric acid from the shelf."

"Sure… now you can say it."

They were going to go and see Chris's older brother Wyatt. Debbie once fancied the pants off of Wyatt but then changed her mind for some random moment. Believe me, even she didn't know why all the appeal she had felt for the blonde Halliwell brother disappeared. But she wished she didn't have to be around him with Chris when all the girls started fawning over them. Why did they have to be so famous in the world of magic?.. Or was it just because they were both so gorgeous? Wait… Chris… gorgeous? No way! She laughed to herself for thinking Chris and gorgeous in the same sentence.

"Hey!"

It didn't take her long to realise Chris had already headed out of the door leaving her alone in her thoughts. She cursed about him under her breath before running out after him and looking around to see what direction he had went. She couldn't see him at first but then she remembered what class Wyatt was in. Seeing as she used to be like all those other annoying girls she had once memorised the twice blessed Halliwell's school timetable.

Wait… that or she could just follow the horrendous laughter and giggles that were around that corner…

"It's a shame your leaving this year, Wyatt."

"I know, its like we only just got to meet you."

Debbie rolled her eyes as she leant against the wall once turning the corner watching Wyatt and Chris standing there surrounded by three girls. Yes, it was obvious that both the Halliwell's weren't enjoying this. Sometimes they said they had found all this female attention tiring because they were both so far happily single. Well… so Wyatt says but everyone knows he isn't so single at night. The only reason Debbie knew this though was because Chris told her… not that she wanted to know in the first place.

"I'm sorry to have to drag you two away from these beautiful girls but… we do have something to do you know."

Wyatt and Chris laughed as Debbie moved and walked through the main entrance… exit… of the door. Debbie wrapped her arm around Wyatt's laughing, looking down at his sketchbook. Yes, many people wouldn't have guessed it but Wyatt was actually an artist, quite a good one. He was successfully doing his higher art course this year at school. Everyone was so proud. Debbie reached down for the sketchbook.

"Gimme."

"No."

"Debbie wants."

"Debbie no getting."

"Mean."

The only reply that she had received for her mean comment was a grin from Wyatt. She knew how to get to the blonde though. Suddenly when he took a second glance at her, Debbie was pouting away with sad eyes. Yes, she was good at that and he knew that he always caved to anything she wanted if she pouted. He tried to resist it… he was failing… and soon he had given her the sketchbook.

"Oh fine!"

"Yay."

She hugged the sketchbook close to her as Chris broke down into hysterics.

"Knew that would work."

Her face showed a mischievous smile as she opened the sketchbook and looked down at the pictures that he had sketched out in graphite pencil. Wow, he had the proper art materials too. So professional. It was that Debbie had known the Halliwell's since she was little. Her older sister Hannah was one of Paige's charges and when their parents had to go out, Hannah would take Debbie with her to the classes Paige would teach her. So it was obvious by now that Chris and Wyatt were used to Debbie being the way she was.

"You bitch."

"Miss Bitch to you, Wyatt."

"Grr."

She laughed as she put her fingers to Wyatt's lips telling him that he loved her really and he glared playfully biting her fingers. She looked shocked, even if he was only pretending, she wanted him to feel bad. Always worked because then he would just leave her alone. So then she could pay attention to the beautiful artwork he had made.

Staring in awe at one of the pictures, Debbie stood still in the middle of the street as Chris and Wyatt walked on before her. Who the hell was this? The drawing was of a beautiful young girl, maybe just older than her with long hair, curled. She had never seen her before in her life. Chris was the one who noticed she had stopped, he had actually asked her what was wrong. How nice of him.

"W-who's this?"

"That's our cousin."

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

She never knew Wyatt did self portraits, honestly, she never thought he was THAT good, appeared he was. The things you learn, huh? Well she was utterly amazed and couldn't help but congratulate Wyatt on such a beautiful and appealing drawing that he had made.

"You're gonna pass art easily."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks, Debs."

She smiled and sat down on the stairs outside the Halliwell Manor where both Chris and Wyatt lived with their little sister Melinda and their parents Leo and Piper. Chris stood beside her and Wyatt was looking up to see if there was anyone inside. Thanks to his gift of sensing he would be able to tell. You see… the reason why they were lurking outside was because both Wyatt and Chris had left their keys outside.

"Why don't you just orb in?"

"Someone might see, Debs."

"No one's around."

"So? We can't risk it."

Even though there was no one around both boys didn't want to risk anyone seeing them orb because the last time they were caught they were nearly punished by the elders that was the last thing that they needed. Which was why Chris disagreed with Debbie's suggestion. She just nodded and stood up. Both boys looked at her, they knew she was gonna head off and leave them sitting outside the door.

"Catch you boys later then."

"Yeah."

They all nodded before Debbie started walking down the street, they didn't live that far away so the fact that she was going to be walking alone didn't matter to either of them. They just couldn't believe that they had left their keys inside. Chris looked at Wyatt before looking away. His opinion would be to orb the keys to him. But… what if someone saw that. That would still include the flashing of white and blue orbs. Both Leo and Piper were out and if Melinda had forgotten her key…

"We are so screwed."


End file.
